


Negans Only Wife

by Craftswithkitten, PotatoQueenn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Difficult choices, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, Newwriter, Romance, Violence, Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftswithkitten/pseuds/Craftswithkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQueenn/pseuds/PotatoQueenn
Summary: You are with Ricks group since the beginning of the outbreak. After a few years of struggle you run into a group called The Saviors. Faceing them has changed your life. But will it be for better or for worse? Will faceing ghosts from your past be good and what side do you choose?





	1. The Line Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so I’m sorry if it sucks...☺️

You have been with Ricks group from the beginning. The only people you spoke with were Rick and Daryl. After what you did at the CDC, then the farm and the prison everyone has been looking up to you. Rick has also made you some what of a second leader to the group. 

You find out that Maggie is pregnant and on your way back from a trip to Hilltop you are stopped by Negan's men. After a while of your things being gone through and taken the whole group is lined up on the ground in front of the RV. Rick to your left and Abraham to your right.

"(Y/n)... keep an eye on Daryl, don't let him do anything dumb..." Rick whispers in a low growl. 

You give a small nod while looking for Daryl in the crowd. Before you can find him you make eye contact with Abraham. You two have been getting closer and you have been going on runs with him and Sasha, it was as if he was becoming your brother. 

"Hey (y/n) how are you holding..." Abraham was cut off by the sound of the RV slamming open.

Simon walks out with a smirk that makes your blood boil. You could tell something bad was going to happen. 

"You guys are very lucky!" Simon says while pointing a gun at all of you. "Negan is in a very forgiving mood!" 

Nothing but sadness filled your heart at the name, thinking about your husband and daughter you lost. As you are looking to the ground there are sounds of heavy footsteps coming out of the RV. 

"Well what do we have here?" You hear a familiar voice. As your eyes jump up you make eye contact with the man. "Holy..." Negan pauses for a moment looking into your eyes. Negan tries to play it off but can't take his eyes off of you.

"Holy crap now this is the saddest bunch I have seen yet!" He says with a small smirk and his famous lean that he did when coaching a game. It reminds you of the day before the out break, you sitting on the porch drinking ice cold water watching him play with the neighborhood kids, as he leans back into a warm bellowing laugh.

You are brought snap back into reality when Negan crouches in front of Rick. You could hear the shakiness in Ricks breath but you can't tell if it's fear or anger anymore. "You killed my men Rick...we can't have that..." Negan states while glancing at you ever so often.

"Go to hell!"

Your eyes jump around trying to see who said it and what you see next you could never forget. Negan gets up and walks over to Abraham with that bat that you can't take your eyes off of for some reason.

"What did you just say to me?" Negan said with a growl. 

"I said. Go. To. Hell." Abraham said once more. 

"Now! I think I have for my example for you all!" Negan shouted as he leans back slighting holding his bat over his head and he brings it down with one hard swing.

You stare at the ground as you hear the cracking of bones, you glance up to see blood going down the side of Abraham's face.

"Takin it like a champ!" Negan shouts as he gives a bellowing laugh. You feel tears coming to your eyes when you notice him holding out two fingers just like he's does when you part ways after a run.

"Suck my nuts!" You look at him in shock at his statement. "You hear that!?! He said-" Negan let's out another laugh- "he said suck my nuts!" Negan shouted before picking up his bat once more and bringing it down with a smash.

"It's left to you guys now," Sasha, Abraham, and you all hear over the walkie talkie.

"Copy that" you reply to Rick before placing it down.

"Hey (y/n!) Wanna ride with Daryl now?" Sasha says with a chuckle. 

"So he can flirt with me again no thank you!"

Abraham laughs at your statement, then utters words that shocked you slightly but put a smile on your face. "No one in Alexandria or our group is worthy of her. She's like a sister to me!" He says with a smile. "Plus she's kinda ugly!" he finishes as you all start laughing and you playfully punch his arm.

You are brought back to reality by Sasha screaming. 

"This is how we deal with what your group did!" Negan says in a demanding voice while looking at you with sorrow in his eyes. You start to cry as you see Abrahams lifeless body next to you.

"I'm sorry... I really am... but it had to be done..." You could tell Negan was talking to you but he made it seem as if he was talking to the whole group. You both make eye contact and he could see the fear in your eyes as you try to figure out what happened to the man your had married.

"You son of a-" Your eyes jolt over to Daryl, who had just punched Negan in the face and was now being pinned down by four different men. 

"Oh, see this kind of stuff just won't cut it anymore!" Negan states while point his bat at everyone. He walks back and forth the line a few times. 

"Now I need another example. Because, you see, I don't think you understood the first one!" He walks a few more steps and stops in front of Glenn. 

"Your it." Negan states as he brings his bat over his head. The only thing you can hear is Maggie screaming as you get up and rush over between Negan and Glenn, pushing Negan as he brings his bat down.


	2. Life and Death

You both tumble to the floor but you quickly get up and run in front of Glenn with your hand out to stop Negan from coming closer. 

"Stop this Negan!" you shout with tears in your eyes. Everyone stares in shock as Simon pulls out a gun and aims it at your head. 

"Simon don't you dare!" Negan shouts and he gently picks up his bat "If you shoot her I will bash your god damn head in next!" Negan growls as he looking into your eyes. 

"What happened to you Negan?..." you say with sadness in your voice " you are not the man I married...he wouldn't even hurt a fly..." you say looking to the ground. 

"I stopped caring after you...I thought I lost you..." Negan stated as he tries to take a step closer to you but you back away to protect Glenn. 

"You are married to him y/n?!?" You hear Carl yell at you in shock. You take a deep breath and look at Sasha and the others before you explain what happened when it all started.

"Yeah I just landed." You say to Negan over the phone "I will call you guys when I get there. Make sure Lucille brushes her teeth before bed and tell her I love her." You laugh as you hear Lucile yell she loves you back. "Okay I gotta go love you bye". 

You hang up and get into your rental car. After a few moments of driving you get a call from you friend Shane. You two have known each other since the police academy. 

"Hey Shane whats up?" You ask with a small smile . 

Hey Rick still hasn't woken up, but we can't stay here. That's a problem, we are on the highway to Atlanta but it's blocked." 

You start to panic a little "what's going on Shane?" You ask with a shakiness. 

"I will explain when we meet I'm sending you an address that's where we will meet okay?" Before You can reply Shane hangs up.

"Wait so let me get this straight." Negan paused and looked at Rick. "This was the friend you who got shot?" 

You give him a small smile and nod. "Yes he is..." you grow sad thinking about your dear friend Shane. 

"What about Shane? I remember he introduced us," Negan states with a chuckle.

"He's dead" Rick said in anger. "Just like you will be!" You look at Rick in shock as you look back at Negan seeing the rage return to his eyes. 

Negan walks over to Rick and leans against his bat, "is that so?" Negan states with a cocky smirk. "Pack it up boys! Me and Rick here are going for a drive!" Negan grabs rick by the collar of his jacket and drags him into the RV. Before Negan closes the door he gives you a wink and slams it shut. 

ONE WEEK LATER

You come back from a run with Sasha. As you two part ways you both out two fingers in the air. It felt wrong wrong to not do it after Abraham's death.

"See you tomorrow Sasha!" You shouts as she walked away. You put your things away before you start to walk back to your house you feel a cool breath on your skin you smile and remember how it felt on a hot summers day watching Lucile run around the yard playing with her father. 

You are interrupted by Rick yelling at you "(y/n!!) We need to talk!" As he is stomping towards you. Things have changed with him ever since that night you ran into your husband! He has been very aggressive with you as of late.

As Rick gets closer to you you notice his hand is on his gun. "He is coming today to steal from us. "I know I will try and talk to him.." you reply as you step back and use your thumb to lift the strap that's holding your gun in your holster never taking your eyes off of Ricks gun. "You better (y/n...)" Before Rick can say anything there was a Three loud bangs against the front gate.

"Little pig! Little pig! Let. Me. In!" You hear Negan shout as you run to the front gate. As you reach the gate you are met by Negans smirk as he walks through the gate followed by his men. 

"Well, well, I missed you Rick!" Negan states while walking past you to Rick but never taking his eyes off of you. 

"Negan" Rick growls as he slightly pushes you closer to Negan. You can only guess it's to try and get you to talk to your husband but your nerves get the best of you. "So Rick show me around why don't ya?" Negan takes a step closer to Rick noticing what he was doing. 

"Alright... (y/n)," Rick states in a stern voice, "we will finish this conversation later?" You give a small nod feeling very uncomfortable, you could tell Negan knew by the way he was looking at Rick. 

As they walk away you run to your house thinking to yourself, "maybe Negan still cares about me?" As you reach yours and Daryl's house you run in and slam the door open practically scaring Daryl off of the sofa.

"(y/n?!?) You okay!" Daryl asks while trying to get off the floor.

"Yeah...yeah... I'm fine..I'm really sorry I scared you.." you hang you head low and start to slowly walk up the stairs to your room. It was dimly lit due to your dark curtains. The walls were a beautiful burgundy and your bed was right under a window that was cracked open allowing the curtains to flow in the wind. You make your way over to your dresser. As you dig through your things you find your old police uniform, that you kept to remind you of the good days, you reach into one of the pockets and pull out a photo of you Negan and your daughter Lucille. You start to cry but you quickly hide the photo and wipe your tears away as you hear foot steps.

You slowly turn around to see Daryl in the doorway, "ya doing okay?" 

You walk over to your bed and fall down burying your face in the pillows. "No...no im not..Rick keeps harassing me about Negan..." you reply with a sad tone in your voice as if you were going to start crying again. "It's not like I can control him Daryl!" you state slighting raising your voice in frustration. 

"I know (y/n)... hell if it weren't for you Glenn would be dead because of me..." you could hear the hurt in Daryl's voice as he hangs his head low. "Yeah well my best friend is still dead....now we have and extra room in this house.." you pull the photo of your family out and let out a big sigh. "I wonder what would have happened if I didn't go to Atlanta to visit Rick..." you start to get off your bed and you walk downstairs to the kitchen Daryl following behind you. There is a silence as you start to make some lemonade, until you hear someone try to open your locked front door. You and Daryl both ignore it until you hear them talking and a familiar voice start to shout.

"Open up before my men break this damn door down!"

You get up as Negan bangs on the door one more time. You slowly open the door. He turns around with a smirk that quickly goes away when he sees you. "(y/n...)" his gaze softens.

"I got this house boys," Negan tells his men before returning his attention to you. "May I come in?" he asks.

"Let me ask my roommates..." you say in a mocking voice "Daryl!...Negan wants in!.." You can tell that Negan is getting upset by the way his breathing starts to get louder.

"Why does he even ask! 'aint like he cares!" Daryl barks back as he storms to his room and slams the door shut. you step to the side and allowed Negan in. 

"Roommates?" Negan questions you can tell hes trying his best to control his anger and he glares at Daryls door. "There's more than enough houses here for everyone to have their own." You listen to his rambling about it as you walk into the kitchen and poor you and him a glass of lemonade.

"Ricks rules. He wanted us to stay together for safety... I was put with Daryl and Abraham because I'm the only one who doesn't have a thing for them" you state with a chuckle. 

"Where's this Abraham dude then?" Negan's statement makes your blood boil.

"You killed him..." you put your glass down and look at him with mixed emotions. You miss your husband and daughter more than anything but you also resent the man next to you.

"You seem rather upset about it doll" Negan scoffs, the word doll sticks with you, making you even more sad knowing that's what he used to call you before all of this started. 

"He was mine and Sasha's partner...and my best friend.." you say as you stand up and place your now empty glass into the sink.

"Come with me," Negan states. 

"What?" you look at him with slight rage.

"Come with me, back to the sanctuary. I know there is someone who really missed you," Negan states while a small smile as you stare at him with shock.


	3. Home

As the silence grew in the room you stare at Negan, he begins to speak but you quickly cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell me what I think you are going to tell me Negan..." you state with shock in your eyes.

"And what is it that you think I was going to say, y/n?" Negan stands up and slowly walks towards you, seeing you have tears in your eyes. But they aren't tears of sadness they are tears of joy.

"Is she really still alive?...is my baby girl still with you?" you say while looking into his eyes, looking for any sense of sorrow, not seeing any raising your hope even more.

Before Negan can even say anything he is cut off by your front door slaming open. You both dart your eyes towards the door and Negan turns around with anger in his eyes. You let out a loud sigh as you see Carl at the door. Although he looks as if something is wrong.

"What is it Carl?" you ask stepping from behind Negan. But as you do this, you look him up and down seeing he has a gun in his hand. You quickly move your hand to the holster on your belt and use your thumb to lift the strap holding it into your belt. "Carl! put it down!" you state and he looks at you with pure rage.

"You are just going to let him steal from us y/n!! You have been with us from the start!! Are you really not loyal to us anymore!!!" Carl says with a yell that sounds like he is about to cry. He starts to raise the gun at you and Negan, you quickly pull yours out and point it right at him.

"y/n Didn't he kill your best friend!!" Carl shouts. You start to cry as you hear that. You had almost forgotten about it today.

"Carl put the gun down now!!" you say with tears in your eyes as you walk closer to him. You see the sorrow in his eyes. "Carl come on.. give me the gun" you ask him while still pointing your gun at him. You can see he won't listen to you due to how upset he is, so you put both hands back onto your gun. "don't do this...".

"Carl!!" All three of you look out onto the front porch where you see Rick standing. "y/n!! put your gun down!!" Rick yells at you with nothing but fear in his voice.

"I can't do that Rick...not until he lowers his weapon..." you say with nothing but despair in your voice.

"Shut up!" Carl yells at the two of you while he is crying. He starts to stare at Negan now, who has been standing to the side just observing everything with a smirk on his face, as if he missed your attitude and your manor when is came to stressful situations. You see Carl point the gun at Negan now and you instantly start to shake.

"Carl Grimes!!! If you do not lower your weapon I will shoot!!" You yelled as if you were back at your old job. Now all sense of caution and not wanting to shoot Carl was gone. You went full on cop mindset and Negan and Rick both knew that there was no going back until Carl was in cuffs (luckily you still had your old cuffs and key on your old best).

Instead of Carl pointing the gun at Negan he moves it to you. You could tell Negan knew that something was about to happen since he took a step forward and the smirk on his face turned into a glare.

"Fuck you y/n!!" Carl shouted at you and got ready to fire. All you hear is Rick yelling at Carl to stop and then two loud bangs.

 

_"Carl!! Shane!!! Lori!!" you said their names while greeting each one. Carl had jumped up and you two were hugging as Shane told you everything that had happened._

_"So rick got shot...was in coma... you were in the hospital with him and then those zombies showed up and started to eat people?" you said in utter disbelief._

_"Yeah...I really tried to save him but there was nothing I could do...I blocked his door so they couldn't be able to eat him..." Shane said to you as Carl ran back up to you and Shane._

_"Hey Shane and y/n!!! Can we go frog hunting!!!" he states with pure excitement. Both you and Shane burst out laughing._

_"I'll teach you the best way to catch frogs," you wink and Carl and he gives a small giggle. "You know, I always got more frogs than Shane and your dad got when we were little?" you state with pride and you look over at Shane as he scoffs at your statement._

_"Yeah right, you always ended up crying because I got more!" Shane says in a challenging way._

_"Oh yeah? First to 15 wins!!" you shout as you get up and grab Carls hand and all three of you race off to the lake._

"Carl!!!!" Rick screams as he runs over to Carl who now lays on the floor. "y/n, what have you done!!!" He looks at you with tears in his eyes as you sit on the floor holding your arm.

"Your brat was going to kill her!" Negan shouts at Rick and then kneels down to make sure you are okay. You lift up the hand holding your arm and see your blood. You start to breath heavy as you see Rick pick up Carl and run him to the doctor of Alexandria.

"Negan?..." you say looking at him as you pass out due to shock.

All you feel is your body floating and the muffled sound of voices but you can't figure out who they are. After a while you feel yourself stop moving and you start to hear slightly more clearly.

"Is she gonna be okay doc?" you hear a very familiar voice and think to yourself it's probably Negan. Then you hear a voice ever so familiar but you only heard it in dreams.

"Mommy?" you hear a little girl say your name. You try to call out but you can't move. It goes silent once more.

"L...Lucile...." you say while trying to move but your arm is bound by something. You open your eyes to see you are in a small room on a doctors bed and your arm is in a splint. You quickly start to panic. The door was left cracked open and you make a run for it, not knowing where you were going, not seeing anyone you make your way outside.

All you see is a bunch of walkers stuck to a fence and you run back in to find a large room full of people. "What the?" you think to yourself as you see all of them begin to kneel.

 

"Welcome home, my dear." You turn around quickly and see Negan standing with a little girl holding his hand, and all you can do is cry and run to the little girl.


End file.
